1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finger oximetry probes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder for finger oximetry probes.
2. General Background of the Invention
Pulse oximetry probes (pulse oximeters) are used to measure saturated oxygen (SaO2) by transmitting infra-red light through a person's fingertip. Pulse oximeters are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,872; 4,825,879; 4,865,038; 4,834,532; 4,883,353; and 4,927,264, all incorporated herein by reference.
Many manufacturers of pulse oximeters make disposable finger probes which are intended to be single-patient-use items. These probes typically cost around $15 each. The probes are made to be taped to one finger of the patient, but sometimes the probe needs to be moved from the first finger to another for improved pulse sensing. This movement from the first finger to another presently requires untaping and retaping the disposable probe, which can cause damage to the probe and its ability to adhere.